


Encounters

by Sithisis



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sithisis/pseuds/Sithisis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For every time they’ve encountered each other, it had not been under the best circumstances. Drabble. Alternate universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> First drabble~

The first time they met, it was at the same support group. Kid had been angry that he had no direction after (narrowly) graduating high school, while Law had been questioning his morality. After all, conducting experiments on death-fated patients is much more interesting than prolonging their lives unnecessarily, right? After introducing and talking about themselves, there had been a break, and Kid and Law had found themselves able to converse rather well with each other. The support group had been short-lived, however, so the conversations have been rather short-lived as well. Neither Kid nor Law had really thought about the other outside the sessions, and pretty soon, the sessions had ended. 

The second time they met, Kid was successfully enrolled in a college. Law, on the other hand, was a complete mess. As Kid was walking towards the bus stop, he was met with the smell of marijuana. Law’s eyes were glazed over during that encounter, and he had barely responded to Kid’s (somewhat) friendly greeting of, “what the fuck is a med student like you smoking this shit?” “All that work and what?,” Law had responded. “Everything went down the drain. There really is as much point in the living as there is to the dying...” It had angered Kid to hear Law say that: there Kid was, trying to get out of his directionless life, but this person was trying to pull him back in. Or at least that's what Kid’s counselors had told him about ‘negative’ people. Kid and Law’s second encounter ended with Kid’s fist in Law’s face. 

The third time they met, they were partners in crime. It had been a smuggling mission across borders where the two of them had to bring something called “S.M.I.L.E” to lackeys of an underground boss, Doflamingo. Law had smirked when he recognized Kid, and Kid had tried to get away from Law because of the fist-in-the-face incident. 

What had really had surprised Kid in their third encounter was Law’s cunningness. It had been a long drive from one place to the other, and the silence had driven Kid insane. Law had taken the monotony as an opportunity to find out how Kid operated. It had turned out that Kid had more than liked Law’s idea. The idea had involved pretending to have delivered the goods to Doflamingo’s lackeys, selling the goods to the another group of smugglers, and lying to that group smugglers about how much Doflamingo’s payment would outweigh their initial payment for the goods. It had been entertaining, playing with rookies. 

When they had finally sat down afterwards and talked about what they would do with the hard earned (it was!) cash, they had discovered that they both had goals of owning a place. The place didn’t need to be perfect with a white picket fence and all that other shit -- it just needed to be habitable and accepted Kid’s tendency to listen to loud music and non-judgmental about Law’s tattoos (not that Law ‘cared,’ he had sworn). With the sudden realization that living together wouldn’t be so bad, they had went out to rent suits and met with landlords. Pretty soon, they had scored a decent apartment. Obviously, the source of income couldn’t be only smuggling and selling illegal drugs. They needed at least part-time decent jobs in order to survive legally, much to Kid’s distaste and Law’s amusement. 

Their third encounter had never really ended, but neither Kid nor Law had any complaints.


End file.
